Jennifer Tilly
"No, I am fat! I'm huge! For the love of Mary, I'm pregnant! --Jennifer to Joan. Jennifer Tilly is the target of Tiffany's soul transference, and the star of the self-referencing film Chucky Goes Psycho. ''Seed of Chucky'' (2004) Jennifer is sick of Hollywood not respecting her and taking her seriously, focusing on the discovery of pornography containing her having sex with another woman. She hears from her agent Joan of a new director, Redman, who plans to bring an intelligent actress to his movie about the Virgin Mary. When she goes to the audition, she is turned down for Redman's first choice, Julia Roberts. Determined to ensure that Julia does not get the role, she seduces Redman to get him back to her estate, though to the disgust of her secret admirer Joan. Joan, for trying to interfere, is reluctantly fired by Jennifer and told to leave as Redman arrives. Jennifer offers Redman a threesome with the other woman of the lesbian porn, by claiming that they are good friends and still in contact. As they are about to engage, she watches in horror as Redman is knocked unconscious. From behind the couch emerges Tiffany, asking for Jennifer's autograph. Although she tries to flee, she is knocked out with one of her film awards. Chucky and Tiffany had, unknowingly to Jennifer, been planning to use her and Redman as their new bodies. In order to get Glen's soul into a human body, Chucky's semen is inserted by Tiffany into Jennifer so she can bear a child for Glen to use. As the two awake the next morning, unaware of the events of the night before, Jennifer suddenly experiences morning sickness and realizes that she is pregnant. She tells Redman over dinner, because she believes that the baby is his, but Redman says he isn't because he had a vasectomy, which leaves Jennifer very confused. Redman sees no interest in her anymore, and claims that he can't hire her if she's pregnant. As she leaves the dinner room, he is killed and hidden upstairs, and soon Jennifer is abducted while on phone with Joan, informing her of her dilemmas. Jennifer is gagged and tied to her bed, to soon be joined by her limousine driver Stan, who is also secretly in love with her. Since Redman was killed, he is now the replacement body for Chucky. Because of the voodoo powers keeping Chucky alive, Jennifer's pregnancy is accelerated and she quickly gives birth to twins. However, contradictory to their original plan, Chucky chooses to stay a doll forever. Tiffany, furious with his decision, tries to leave with Glen, but Chucky attempts to kill Jennifer only to have Stan take the knife instead. Death Hearing police sirens in the distance, the dolls are forced to flee, with Jennifer being taken by the police to the hospital. Tiffany follows Jennifer, and drugs her while she is distracted. While saying the chant to possess Jennifer, Chucky bursts through the door and axes Tiffany in the head. Tiffany falls to the floor and says her farewell to Glen before she seemingly dies. However, since she finished the chant before getting axed, it is at this moment her soul passes into Jennifer Tilly's body, killing Jennifer in the process. ''Curse of Chucky'' (2013) Tiffany is still in Jennifer's body and uses it to act as an accomplice to Chucky. She has now dyed the hair blonde to match her original body. ''Cult of Chucky'' (2017) Tiffany continues to inhabit Jennifer's body to act as Chucky's accomplice and help him form his cult. When she visits Nica at the mental hospital, Nica questions if anyone has ever told her she looks like Jennifer Tilly and Tiffany says she gets that a lot. Later, when she talks to Andy Barclay, he asks who she is and she first says Tiffany but then says Jennifer and claims that even she has trouble keeping up. Trivia * Jennifer is Chucky's 39th victim since ''Child's Play''. * It is unknown if the souls of Jennifer's twins are in the doll bodies of Glen and Glenda. Gallery Jennifer.jpg|Jennifer in Seed of Chucky. seed-of-chucky.jpg|Jennifer with Joan in Seed of Chucky. seed-of-chucky-still-jennifer-tilly-redman-in-bed.png|Jennifer with Redman in Seed of Chucky. 19071423.jpg-r_640_600-b_1_D6D6D6-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg|Jennifer about to be captured by Chucky in Seed of Chucky. JenniferTilly.jpg|Tiffany switching bodies with Jennifer in Seed of Chucky. Screen Shot 2013-09-24 at 6.27.47 PM.png|Tiffany/Jennifer's body in Curse of Chucky. Category:Female Characters Category:Seed of Chucky Characters Category:Curse of Chucky Characters Category:Cult of Chucky Characters Category:Victims